


Like The Braided Ropes On The Anchor That Is You

by principalgoats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Louis has been looking on the internet again, harry comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/principalgoats/pseuds/principalgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really shouldn't look on the internet when left by himself. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis sees stuff about himself on twitter and tumblr and Harry has to put him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Braided Ropes On The Anchor That Is You

**Author's Note:**

> It basically just a little Drabble of Louis and Harry fluff. Total cliche. Totally cute though.   
> Go follow my tumblr principalgoats.tumblr.com   
> Savage bro

      Harry opened the door and walked inside of his and Louis' flat. He had spent the night out with Niall and some model the Irish boy had invited, leaving Louis home alone for several hours. He walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Louis there making tea or something like that, but the room had no sign of life. He then checked the living room, but to no avail.

      Harry sighed at went upstairs to his and his boyfriend's room. He opened the door and saw the faint glow of a laptop under a comforter. As he walked closer, he began to hear small, strangled whimpers and sniffles. When he reached the bed, he gently removed the covers from his small boyfriend's back, trying not to scare him.  "Lou? Babe? What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you crying?" Harry asked whilst trying to wrap his arms around him, but Louis flinched away from his touch. 

     "Just go away, Harry," Louis hissed. "Please leave me alone. I don't want you to see me like this." 

     Harry was shocked. He was frozen in his place by the bed until Louis choked out a broken, "Just go! Please...," and then continued to cry. 

     Harry respected his lover's request, even as hard as it was, and went to sleep in the guest room of their flat. It had been at least two years since anyone had slept in this bed, seeing as this used to be his room. When he and Louis finally got together he simply joined Louis in his bed. They had never needed to use this room yet.

 

  **

 

     Harry had never been a heavy sleeper, so when he felt the bed dip next to him, his eyes shot open. Louis was laid there next to him, eyes red and puffy from previous hours of crying. Harry flung his arms around Louis' back and pulled him close to his chest. They lay like that for the next hour, just Harry rocking Louis back and forth in his arms as Louis lets out his last set of tears. 

     Eventually, Harry hears a tiny whisper in the dark. "They keep saying that I'm ugly. That I'm the most unattractive one in the band. That I shouldn't even be seen next to you guys." Harry's heart shatters when he hears this. Louis lets out one tiny sob and says, "And I can't help think that I don't deserve to be with you. I don't understand why you want to be with the ugliest person in the band when you could have anyone you want. You could be with a model, or an actor, anyone more attractive than me. They're right about me." 

     Harry is crying too now. He whispers, "What are they right about sweets? And who is 'they'?" 

     "They is everyone. Everyone on twitter and tumblr and Facebook and everywhere. They're right that I'm fat, I'm ugly, annoying, and I can't sing. Before you walked in earlier today, I considering texting you boys and letting you know that I wanted to sign out of the contract and let the people who can actually sing stay in the band," Louis said. He knew could never actually quit, but it seemed like that was what everyone wanted from him. 

     He knew he was the weakest singer in the band, and figured it was like natural selection. The weak get eliminated and the strong survive.

      Harry pulled him out of his thoughts when he said, "I don't want you to ever say that again. You're an amazing singer, best in the band. You carry every single song and your writing skills are to die for. And about you being ugly or fat or annoying, you are none of those things. You're so funny and charming. It's impossible not to fall in love with you. You're so beautiful, it blows me away every time I see you. You have the prettiest blue eyes and cutest button nose. You're lips are so kissable and lovely; I would kiss you 24/7 if I could. 

     "You're body is so sexy and beautiful. You're not fat at all. Your stomach and your chest are so gorgeous, I want to lick them all the time. Your curvy hips and thighs and bum are enough to make anyone fall to their knees in an instant. I'm the one that such feel inadequate standing next to you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. You deserve the world, so I'm not going to stop trying to give it to you."

     Louis was blushing by the end if Harry's speech, head buried in his taller boyfriend'a chest. He loved his boy so much. He pulled away from Harry's chest to look him in the eyes, only to see frog eyes staring back at him. Louis leaned his head up and kissed Harry softly on the lips, letting Harry take the lead and guide him slowly through tongue and teeth and they kissed for what seemed like hours. It never became heated or fast because Harry knew that's not what Louis needed in that moment. 

      They eventually pulled away to breathe, grinning like idiots. Louis let Harry pull him back to their own room and their own bed, but before he fell back to sleep he looked at Harry and he knew that he was going to be in his life forever, and he didn't really mind. They fell asleep wrapped up so tightly it was hard to distinguish between the two lovers, like the braided rope attached to an anchor in the sea. 


End file.
